wayofeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Sprout
History Early Life Hannah was born in a small wizarding village known as Little Brook to Carmen and Oliver Sprout. Two years later, her little sister Melissa came along, and although they don't always get along, Hannah would die for Melissa. As a child, Hannah never got to forge tight emotional connections with anyone due to her parents moving every couple months. Her mother is a high target assassin, after all, and the family needed to stay on the run to avoid the Ministry. Before Hogwarts, Hannah would practise herbology often, to the point where she knew how to identify over a thousand magical plants and their effects before she was ten. Her mother also trained her to be an animagus, and to Carmen's pleasant surprise, Hannah was a yellow jacket animagus, just like her. Carmen taught her how to fly, but most importantly, how to coat her stinger in poisons and how to pollinate certain plants manually. The most memorable part of her childhood was meeting Avery several years before Hogwarts. They had crossed in the same town when they were seven, and the two quickly became fast friends. Carmen managed to avoid suspicion for the next couple years, and so Hannah and Avery could grow up next to each other. Hogwarts Years TBD Physical Appearance Hannah has lighter olive skin, with dark brown curls and light brown eyes. Her black glasses obscure her eyes, and her nose is small. She comes from an interracial couple, with her father being black and her mother being white. Personality and Traits Due to her upraising as a child of two radically different people, Hannah has learned her fair share of lessons from both of them. From her kind-hearted father to her stern and cynical mother, Hannah had a variety of traits to pick up from them. Her father's moral teachings have left the most impact. He doesn't discriminate against anyone, teaching Hannah to open her arms to everyone in need, and to expect the same from anyone. Much as Carmen loves her husband, she disagrees. As a hardened assassin and former gang member, she taught Hannah not to trust anyone, especially the people closest to her. Hannah mostly ignored her mother's point of view, keeping her enemies close but her friends closer. However, when shit starts to go down, Hannah believes that her mother has some sense in her views. She begins to keep a notebook full of her friends, odd behaviors of theirs, and their overall trustworthiness. Overall, Hannah is a compassionate and empathetic girl who loves everyone, but doesn't get truly close to anyone except maybe Avery. Magical Abilities and Skills Apart from being a regular witch, Hannah is also a yellow jacket animagus. As her mother instructed, Hannah learned how to mix poisons from different plants, and how to dip her stinger in it to inflict serious pain. She can also manually pollinate plants, and because of this, her herbology skill rose even more. Possessions TBD Relationships Hannah's best friend is a skilled flier named Avery Dewit. She also has close relationships with her parents, and her sister Melissa holds a special place in her heart. Because of her mother, she's hesitant to trust many other people. She has a love-hate relationship with her rival Alice, and in a way, Alice has encouraged her to be the best she can be. Their rivalry is friendly, and they exchange witty banter on a regular. If Hannah ever needs help with anything, Alice is the person to ask. She'll ''claim ''it's because their competitions wouldn't be fair, but secretly, she wants Hannah to succeed as much as she wants success for herself. Trivia * Hannah is the third cousin twice removed of Pomona Sprout, former Hufflepuff Head of House and Herbology Professor. * For three generations, all of Hannah's ancestors were in Hufflepuff. * Hannah has created a new strain of fern that smells of Amortentia, called the Heart of Hufflepuff. ** This is due to her special pollination ability as a yellow jacket. * Hannah once made a sloppy dragon plushie for Avery when they were 10, and Avery still sleeps with it every night. * Hannah's cat Esther is named after Esther Fairdale, her maternal grandmother that died when Hannah was young. Hannah was at Esther's bedside when she died, and so she can see thestrals. * Unlike what Alice assumes, the rumors that the two of them are dating greatly amuses Hannah, and she smirks when Alice thinks Hannah doesn't know where those rumors come from. Category:Animagi Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff